Maybe  He's  Not  Like  Them
by weakatthekneesforhissmile
Summary: Jasper  is  the  gay  kid  at  school  that  everyone  picks  on.  Edward  is  the  new  kid.  Will  he  be  like  everybody  else  and  torcher  poor  Jasper?  Or  will  Edward  be  diffrent  some  how?  I  guess  we'll  see.   M/M  SLASH
1. Chapter 1

CHA CHAPTER 1

(What The Fuck Is Wrong With People ?)

Why in the fuck do I go to school again? I mean how important is an education really? It's not that I hate school, 'cause I don't. I love it. The problom is the dicks I go to school with.  
>"Fuckin faggot" Tyler yells as I continue down the hall. See thats my point right there. I just shake my head and keep walking. See i'm a senior in a small town where the population is 3,000, and the gay population is well , me. The thing is it's rough. I've been out since the begining of eleventh grade , and let me tell ya, It's not been all gumdrops and goddamn lolipops , far from it . But the thing is it was harder being locked up in that fuckin closet. I've learnt not to care what other people think about me. I have my parents who love and accept me, and my sister so who else matters right?<br>"Fucking cock sucker" And that's Mike Newton. Biggest dick of all.  
>" Took ya all night to think that one up did it ? " I say as I pass.<br>Yes i'll more then likely get my ass kicked for that one after school ,but who cares it want be the first time and i'm sure it wont be the last.

Continuing down the hall I shoot off a couple quick texts to my sister Rose. Looking at the phone in my hands instead of where I'm going I run smack dab into the person in front of me .  
>" Oh shit sorry." I say finaly looking up.<br>"Not a problom at all man" the boy in front of me says.  
>And oh my damn if it's not the most beautiful boy i've ever seen. Copper colored hair , straight nose perfect jaw line with just the right amount of stubble, lickable pink plump lips and the greenest eyes i've ever seen. And now I have no Idea what he just said 'cause I was to busy eye fucking the guy.<br>"I'm sorry what did you say?" I ask him as I give my head a shake trying to clear it of the place it's at.  
>" I was introducing my self I said hi I'm Edward Cullen. I'm new here." He says again holding his hand out for me to shake. Ah. I get it thats why he's talking to me he's new here. I say once he finds out i'm gay he'll be just like the others here that have nothing better to do then talk shit about me.<br>" Hey there I'm Jasper." I say as I shake his offered hand. " Nice to meet you Jasper " he says.  
>"Nice to meet you to " I mumble as I start to walk away. Before I can get a couple steps away he's speaking again. " Could you maybe show me where the biology room is it's my first class and I'm kinda lost " he says and damn if I can consentrate on anything except how his lips move. " ummm...well thats my first class to so if you want you can walk with me." I say looking from him to the ground.<br>"Hey thanks that would be great. If you dont mind walking with the new kid." He says looking at me with a crooked grin that would bring any body to there knees. "Hell I don't mind walking with the new kid, if you don't mind walking with the school faggot" I say looking him straight in the eyes. I mean he's gonna find out one way or another might as well come from me right?  
>"Yeah I heard what that blond guy hollered at you. I mean what the fuck is wrong with people?<br>If your gay fine and well it gives them no right at all calling you names like that. I mean it's not like your hurting anybody. So I mean why in the fuck do they care who you fuck and who you don't "  
>He says getting all pissed off and red in the face. And damn if I don't admire this boy right now.<p>

"Hey look it's cool. I don't really care what they think" I say as we start walking towards first period. "But it's not cool. It pisses me off " he says as we reach the class and walk in. I give him a week until he joins everybody in torchering me , but damn if this ain't one time I wouldn't mind being wrong. Well I guess we'll see right? 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Chapter 2

(Being The New Kid Sucks)

I hate being the new kid, and moving to Forks

Washington where the population is all of a

hundred people it makes it 10 times worse.

At least when I lived in New york I could blend in.

And now here i'm the talk of the town. I hate being the center of attention. I never really was one to like the lime light, that was always my sister Alice and not only does she like it she loves it.

So like I was saying so not my thang. But here I am walking down the halls being stared at and wispered about just because i'm new what bull shit ya know?

The only thing good about my day so far is meeting Jasper. So far he's been the only one not looking at me like i'm an alien from the planet Who The Fuck Is That?

When I first heard what people were calling him this morning it pissed me off . Bad. I mean i'm not gay, but at the same time I have no problems with gays either. I mean really who are they hurting? The way I see it love is love and who cares if it's with the same sex.

Walking into the lunch room I spot Jasper right away, like I said i'm not gay but i'm not blind either , and the boy is hard to miss. Blonde wavy hair that hangs right below his ears, about 6'2 an inch or two taller then myself, a lean but built body , a strong jaw line , a wide mouth with plump pale pink lips and the bluest eyes i've ever seen. Like I said he's hard to miss.

Sitting by himself I walk over and sit in front of him not bothering to grab any food since it wouldnt be ate anyway.

"Hey" I say to him as I look around and notice everyone staring and wispering once again.

"Umm...hey" he says looking up from the table with a surprised look on his face.

"You do know people are gonna start talking about you if you continue to talk to me right?" He wispers as if he doesn't want anyone to hear him.

"Hell everyone is already talking about me. I figure i'll give them something new to add to it." I tell him with a smile.  
>"Plus I just don't give a shit what they say"<p>

"Oh look Whitlock has his first boyfriend " a blond guy says walking up to our table.

"Fuck off Mike" Jasper mumbels looking down at the table with a red face like he's embaressed. I'm not sure why he's embaressed, he's not the one making an ass of him self.

"Yeah fuck off Mike " I say looking him straight in the eyes. As I say this I notice Jaspers head shoot up so quick i'm suprised his neck didn't snap.

" How sweet he's taking up for his little faggot" he says

And the next thing I know my hand is hurting and Mikes nose is bleeding and looking a little off center. Looking down at him on the floor i'm really not sure what the fuck happend. All I know is i've never been this pissed off before. Hell i've never hit anyone before, and it wasn't because of what he said about me but rather what he called Jasper. For the second time today.

And as i'm being drug out of the lunch room the last thing I see is Jasper sitting there with the widest smile on his face. Like I said i'm not gay but i'm also not blind and fuck if that smile isn't beautiful.

AN: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT PLEASE READ AND REVIEW LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK EVEN IF YOU HATE IT. SORRY THIS WAS SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER . THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Damn that was hot!)

Mike got knocked straight on his ass. That was like the greatest thing i've seen since being at this school, and I can't seem to wipe this shit eatin grin off my face, even as Mike is mumbling that i'll pay for this as he's being hauld to the nurse.

Edward should be praised. He's like the king of right hooks, not to mention that was damn hot!  
>I have to find him I think to myself as I walk out of the lunch room.<p>

Walking down the hall I can hear Mr. Black our principal yelling before I even get to his office.

"You hit someone Mr. Cullen thats just unacceptable" he says

"Yeah but..."

" There are no buts you can't go around school hitting people thats bullying Edward" he yells

Is he fuckin serious ? It's o.k. for these assholes to go around calling people derogatorie names , but we're not suppost to take up for ourselfs. Fuck that. I think to myself as I open the door to the room there in.

"You want to talk about bullying Mr. Black? O.k what are you gonna do about Mike calling me a faggot or a fairy or my all time favorite a cocksucker? I mean that is bullying to right? He may not hit me , but what him and his assholes do is far more worse. At least a broken nose will heal, the shit they do sticks with you always. So am I gonna have to call my parents and see what needs to be done? Or are you gonna give Edward a warning and let him be on his way? " I say seething now.

"Ummm...Mr. Whitlock this ..."

" This.. nothing Mr. Black. Do I need to call my parents and the board of education 'cause I know you've heard them calling me these names and not done anything about it or are you gonna let Edward go and get back to class? "  
>I say inturrupting what he was about to say.<p>

"No need to call anyone Mr. Whitlock. " he says looking a little red in the face and almost to the point of blowing smoke outa his ears.

"Get back to class, both of you." "And Edward this is a warning" he adds

"Yes sir" Edward says trying to hide the smile playing on his lips.

Walking out of Mr. Blacks office and shutting the door I cant help but take in a lung full of air. What the fuck is happing to me? I've never done anything like that before? What the hell is this boy doing to me?

"Hey thanks for that in there." Edward says standing there with a worried look on his face.

"Are you o.k." he asks

"Yeah i'm good . I've just never done anything like that before." I say finaly catching my breath.

"Yeah well i've never hit anyone before either so I guess todays a day for firsts hu?"

"Thanks for that by the way " I say looking him straight in the eyes so he knows I mean it.

"No problom man that dick had it coming anyway"

"I guess we need to head to class before we get in some more trouble" he adds

"Yeah I guess " I say not really wanting to.

"I'll see ya" I mumble as I start down the hall to my next class.

Before I make it to far though Edward speaks up.

"Unless you wanna say fuck it and skip the rest of the day theres only two classes left anyway"

"You mean skip class and hang out togeather?" I ask not really use to people wanting to hang out with me.

"Yeah, but only if you want." He says looking any where but at me. Is Edward gay? No probley not I couldn't get that lucky.

"Umm..sure" I say

"Well o.k. after you" he says gesturing toward the exit with his hand with the most beautiful crooked smile on his face, and as I walk toward the door I can't help but think Edward is diffrent then the rest of these assholes . I just hope he doesn't prove me wrong later on.

AN: I DON' T OWN TWILIGHT. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. IF YOU LIKE IT OR IF YOU DON'T 


	4. Chapter 4

(I want to get to know him)  
>I don't really know where we're going as we walk out of the school and into the parking lot, I just know I have to get to know him better. And the look he had on his face as I mentioned going back to class was awful, he looked so sad and I just couldn't take that shit.<p>"What do you want to take my car or yours ?" I say as we reach the middle of the parking lot.<br>"Well I don't have a car only a motorcycle." He says pointing to a beautiful black Ducati 999 Damn why in the fuck does that turn me on? I'm not gay , but then I can't deny that the thought of him on the motorcycle made my dick twitch either. Yeah I don't even want to think about it right now. Shaking my head I turn back and look at him.

"My car it is then." I say walking towards my silver volvo.

"Really Edward a volvo?" He says with a smirk on his face.  
>"Are you making fun of me and my car?" I ask with a smile of my own.<p>

"No not at all, your just way to hot to be driving a volvo is all." He says blushing and looking at the ground. Damn is this boy hitting on me?

"Yeah well I figure i'm so hot I can make any car look good." I say winking at him to let him know i'm clearly joking, and maybe even flirting with him a little, I'm not sure why 'cause i'm so not gay. Yeah I say that alot , so what?

"Yeah and your so fuckin modest to" he says rolling his eyes and opening the passanger side door to get in.

Getting in the car I start the ignition and ask "where to?"  
>"Doesn't matter to me." He says as he's buckiling his seat belt.<br>"Well how about my house ?"  
>"Ummm...sure" he says looking anything but sure.<br>"Look we don't have to it was just a suggestion" I say not wanting to make him uncomfortable.

"No it's fine." He says laying his hand on my shoulder. And damn if it didnt feel like the boy shocked the hell out of me , I mean fuck even my toes were tingling. What the fuck is going on?

"O.k." I say even though it only comes out as a wisper.

Backing out of the parking lot I start up a conversation.  
>"So tell me something about yourself." I say wishing I didn't have to look at the road and could look at him instead.<br>"What do you want to know?"  
>"Anything " I tell him and everything I mumble low enough so he can't here.<p>

"Well, i've lived here all my life. I have a sister who's a year older then me, she's a bitch but she's also extreamly loyle when it comes to her friends and family. I don't really have any friends but I guess you've already seen that. And i'm gay which you already know, and well thats about it." He says looking at me.

"What about you?" He asks

"Well I just moved here from NewYork , I have one brother who looks like a dumb jock but is actualy really smart he's away at collage. I also have a sister who's a year younger then me she's a handful she's like the taz mainen devil on crack. And well i've always thought I was straight"  
>I finish glancing at him.<p>

Jaspers silent for a good five minutes looking as though he was thinking over my words.

"Ok so whats your favorite color?" I ask to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Green." He says staring at me as though he's almost in a trance.

"Can I ask you a question Edward?"  
>Damn my name sounded so fucking good coming out of his mouth, just hearing it got me hard as a rock. O.k now i'm starting to panick. What the fuck is this boy doing to me?<p>

"Sure go ahead" I say trying to sound like i'm not fixing to have a mental break down.

"What did you mean when you said you never thought you were gay? Does something have you rethinking that?"

Oh,shit did I really fuckin say that? Do I tell him the thoughts thats been running around in my head or do I not mention it right now? I mean how can I explain something that I don't even understand myself?

Well I guess I owe it to him and myself to try right? Here gos nothing.

AN: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT OR EVEN IF YOU HATE IT. 


	5. Chapter 5

(What did he mean by that?)

"O.k. so whats your favorite color?" He asks looking uncomfortable as hell.  
>"Green." I say not really having to think about it as I name the color of his eyes. What I am thinking about though is what he said before that. He always THOUGHT he was straight , as in he's not sure any more.<p>

"Can I ask you a question Edward?" I ask needing to know what the hell be meant by that.

"Sure go ahead."  
>"What did you mean when you said you never thought you were gay ? Does something have you rethinking that?" I ask almost rushing the words out impatient for his answer.<p>

By this time we're pulling up to a beautiful 3 story home which i'm guessing is his place. Shutting off his car he turns in his seat to face me.  
>"Can we talk once we get inside?" "Sure." I say almost scared about what he has to say.<p>

The first thing I notice getting out of the car is that there isn't any other cars in the driveway , so we must really be alone. I'm not really sure if i'm happy about that or not. Walking through the door Edward heads straight to the kitchen.

"You want anything to drink" he asks looking nervous as hell. "No, thanks i'm good." I say as I watch him take out a bottle of water and guzzel it down. Watching his adams apple bob up and down up and down I can't help but imagine him swallowing something other then water.  
>And fuck if i'm not hard as a goddamn rock.<p>

"Jasper?" Edward says standing right in front of me now. Damn how long was I in my head?  
>"You o.k.?" He asks looking worried.<br>"This is like the fourth time i've said your name."

"Yeah i'm good. Sorry I spaced there for a minute" I say embarrassed feeling the heat travel From my face down my neck. "Come on lets head to my room we need to talk." Edward says heading up the stairs to the third level. Walking into his room the first thing that grabs my attention is the king size bed in the middle of the room. Draging my eyes away from it I see that there are books and music everywhere. Something else I can't help but notice are the posters of bikini clad women hanging on his walls. I guess that answers the gay question doesn't it.

"Look Jasper about what I said in the car."

"Hey I know your not gay Edward. It's cool your room kinda gives it away." I say with a smirk trying to let him out of this conversation 'cause it kinda looks like he's about to shit a brick right now.

"Look Jasper I don't really know how to say this and i'm not one to beat around the fuckin bush so i'm just gonna spit it out" he says walking towards me with a look of determination in his eyes.

"It's not these posters of girls in bikinis thats got me hard as hell right now, it's you. All you" he says backing me into the wall.

This can't be happening. This can't be. There's no way this beautiful sexy boy in front of me is gay, and if he is he couldn't possably be in to me. I'm a nobody a nothing.

"You asked me in the car Jasper if something had me rethinking the whole being straight thing.  
>No, not something Jasper , someone. You. Your all i've thought about since seeing you in the hall. Everything you do it seems has me wanting to fucking jizz my jeans like a goddamn fourteen year old. So no I never thought I was gay until I found you. And you know what? I'm ok with it."<p>

I can't seem to find any words to be able to speak after his rant, so instead I just stare ' cause he's still so fuckin close and he smells so fuckin good that I can't consentrat.

"Jasper can I kiss you?" He asks no louder then a wisper.

"Please." Is the only word my brain can come up with, and as he takes my bottom lip between his and lightly starts sucking on it I can't help but wonder if i'm fucking up. 'Cause if something happens and this ends bad i've lost the first friend i've ever really had.

AN: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IF YOU LIKE IT OR IF YOU HATE IT. AND THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED ALERTED AND FAVORITED. IT MEANS ALOT SO THANK YOU SO MUCH. 


End file.
